The Lion and The Wolf
by Lion of the Mountain
Summary: After TS by BS Blair gets sentinels and guides nationally recognized. A new sentinel and guide pair will eventually come to work for Don Epps at the LA field office of the FBI.
1. Chapter 1

Sentinel Numbers crossover

Summary: After TS by BS Blair gets sentinels and guides nationally recognized. A new sentinel and guide pair will eventually come to work for Don Epps at the LA field office of the FBI. While both the characters from Sentinel and Numb3rs will be heavily involved, the main characters, a sentinel and guide pair, will be my own.

"Hey Chief," Ellison leaned through the door into Blair's office. "We got a case, the major asked for us to be on this specifically, so you know what that means."

"Yeah, political posturing and bullshit," Blair didn't even look up from his laptop. "Give me a sec."

Jim Ellison, newly outed Sentinel of the Great City looked around Blair's office in the new Sentinel and Guide Center, or SGC as Blair liked to call it. Jim was of the firm opinion his partner, friend and guide watched way too much Sci-fi for a grown man.

The office, much like the loft, showed Blair's unique personality. There were Mursi idols, Arbore carvings, Surma pottery on the shelves along with books on more topics then Ellison honestly wanted to contemplate.

There was a desk near the window that was large enough for both Blair and himself to work at and still have space for drinks and a large pizza box. They had proven the desks versatility three months ago when they were first setting up the SGC. Blair had offered him his own office, but Jim figured this was his opportunity to sponge off Blair and invade his personal space a bit and so he declined. Plus with his job at the station he didn't think he would be here all that often unless working directly with Bair anyway.

The sitting area was closer to the door with a dark brown leather couch, two chairs, a coffee table and a large plant in the corner. Everything in the room, and in fact the whole facility, had undergone the sentinel sense and comfort test right down to the paint on the walls. From color to potential smells and fumes Jim had investigated it all. And had the headache for a week to prove it. But Blair and Jim agreed it was worth it if even one unbonded sentinel found a little peace here that allowed them to gain control of there senses.

After Blair's diss disaster Jim and Blair had agreed after much soul searching on both their parts that while Blair was a great partner and asset to the Department, he, and they as a team, were better off without him joining the Thin Blue Line. Blair brought with him the perspective of an outsider and they didn't want to crush that what made him unique with trying to fit a square peg in to a round hole. With help from Jim's dad, an army of the man's lawyers, Simon, and Jack Kelso the Sentinel and Guide Center was born.

Jim quietly proved the claims in Blair's dissertation to a panel of anthropologist from not just Rainier, but three other major universities in the Pacific Northwest. Shortly afterward Edwards was asked to leave the University in disgrace and Sid retired from the publishing game. Blair walked away from the whole thing with not only his doctorate, and a research offer to continue his work on sentinels, but also a hefty settlement from the publishing company. All before Sentinels, and this time guides too, once again made National news.

For the last three and a half months Blair had been setting up the SGC to act as a clearing house for information on Sentinels and Guides, not only for the sentinels and guides themselves but anyone who might want information on them. So far he had worked with hospitals, psychiatric facilities, search and rescue groups, and a dozen law enforcement groups, including the FBI and even four people claiming to be sentinels. The groups were pretty evenly split between people who wanted to know what a sentinel could do for them and what they could do for a sentinel.

The hospitals and psychiatric facilities, even the AMA had talked to him about symptoms, tests, drug interactions and treatment options for people who were newly online sentinels, misdiagnosed sentinels and emergency treatment of sentinel related symptoms. Jim and any newly identified sentinels would probably be put through a number of tests and trials before any new guidelines were official rolled out, but for now major changes were in the works.

Blair campaigned both locally and nationally for change in official policy. Cascade's local hospitals instituted specific procedures for the next time Jim would undoubtedly get admitted within the first month of the second press conference. The Cascade Police Department officially hired Blair on as a consultant, with his first official duty to write the Department's policy on Sentinels and Guides.

As Blair wrapped up what he was doing and closed down his laptop, tucking it into his backpack, Jim looked around the office.

Yeah, things were good.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew Johnson had never heard of Sentinels until two weeks ago when his rampaging headache finally drove him to sick call. It took the corpsmen, only a few minutes to now they were dealing with something serious after hearing his symptoms. It took the Navy docs four days and every test known to modern medicine, and a few that Matt swore had more voodoo in them then the American medical Association would normally approve of, for the diagnosis to come in. Matt was a sentinel. And every moment of every day since he cursed the very idea of sentinels, if only in his head. He would do it out loud but he knew he didn't have the self control right now to keep the volume down once he got going even if it was his own ears that would suffer for it.

God, the headaches alone made him want to eat his own gun, and that doesn't even take into account the rashes, dizziness, sniffling, sneezing, and coughing. He sounded like some kind of NyQuil advertisement. If only there was a pill so he could take to feel better and get a good nights rest he'd be set.

After a long recon mission with his team Matt came back to Little Creek looking forward to some leave. With earning thirty days a year it was hard for most of the guys he knew to actually take all of the leave they accrued over the year. But he liked most of the work he did, and could handle the less pleasant aspects. Add in a few on-line courses in his spare time and he'd have his Bachelor's degree in another three years. He had been content in his life.

Join the Navy, See the world. For most who join the Navy they see a lot of the world, it just happens to be the 70% of it that is covered in oceans, with a couple of port towns tossed in. But most piers look exactly alike, no matter country they're in.

Seal Team 6 always said they were lucky that they got to see another 10% of the world, the parts covered in rivers. Those they were tasked in using during they're infiltration to whatever mud hole the pentagon was currently interested in. This month's mud hole was in a small African Nation who's newly "elected" President was slaughtering his predecessor's supporters.

"Hey, where's Ellison. I've got a nasty one, thought he could go down to Forensics with me?" Brown asked Megan from the doorway to the bullpen just after shift change Thursday morning.

But before she could respond, Captain Banks entered from the break room. "Ellison is in Virginia with Sandburg. However if you feel incapable of working a case without the assistance of a Sentinel I'm sure other arrangements can be made to fill your work day." The raise eyebrow was a good indicator that any 'arrangements" would not be pleasant and Brown beat a hasty retreat towards the elevator.

Megan looked towards her boss, "what's in the Old Domain?"

"I think you mean Old Dominion," Simon responded dryly. Megan just shrugged her shoulders to say "whatever".

"Sandburg has a newbie. Came online a couple of weeks ago. Hasn't been able to get any control at all. Sandburg went to stabilize him and bring him back. Ellison went along for the ride. I gave him the through the weekend, he'll be back Monday.

"Damn, spending the weekend having his guide around an unbonded all weekend. He's going to be a basket case when he comes in on Monday, sir." Megan had a frown on her face. "You know, I think most of the guys would pitch in a day or two of vacation to the cause if you wanted to keep him out an extra day or two after he does these runs with Sandburg. You know give him a chance to get his equilibrium back before he comes in the bullpen."

Simon just laughed and walked in to his office. _Actually that's not a bad idea_ Simon thought as he closed his office door.

Blair looked over at Jim, again. Jim was putting both of their duffel bags in to the trunk of the rental car. His movements were as quick and as sure as always, but his mind was clearly engaged elsewhere.

"So, maybe I should drive." Blair said in to the quiet between guide and sentinel.

Jim turned to look Blair in the eyes, "Why do you say that?"

"You've been very distracted since we landed," placing his hand on Jim's arm.

"You said this guy was unbonded, that's why he wasn't able to get any control, right?"

"Yeah. I know being around an unbonded in stressful for you. And we are out of your territory, which makes it worse. That's why I think it would be better if I keep the keys while we're here."

"That's just it." Jim shook his head as if to clear it. "I can feel him. He just doesn't feel like an unbonded. You sure he doesn't have a guide?"

A little startled, Blair paused in thought before replying. "When I spoke with the doctors last night to confirm our arrangements, they didn't say anything about him finding a guide. He hasn't exhibited any of the classic symptoms of a sentinel around his guide and he still doesn't have any control. And it's not likely that a man in an isolation ward is suddenly going to encounter someone new. So finding his guide outside the small number of staff he has already been dealing with for the last two weeks seems doubtful. "

"I know, but I know what I . . . " with a wave of his hand towards his chest he left the end of the sentence unspoken.

Blair being familiar with ESL, Ellison Sign Language, and his deep-seated discomfort with speaking about feelings of any kind, understood.

"Well, the only way to make sure is to go see him. That's what we're here for after all." Blair snagged the keys from Jim's hands and dodged around Jim towards the driver's side of the car.

Jim made a halfhearted attempt to swat at Blair but missed. Blair just laughed as he opened the driver's door. Jim went quietly to the passenger's side.

They made it to Portsmouth Naval Hospital in about a half an hour, parked in the structure. They ignored the fancy hospital entrance upon exiting the parking structure. They ignored the entire building, instead making their way to the slightly shabby, old hospital building tucked to the right and slightly behind the fancy new one.

"Colonel Jorgenson said the old building is mainly used for administration now that their new building got completed. That is where they see most patients, including outpatient and routine appointments. They left their isolation facilities in the old building as an added precaution, when they made the switch over." Blair rambled, imparting random bits of potentially useful information as he went. "I guess it works for a sentinel isolation. It would significantly cut down the number of bodies and other random noise then being in a standard hospital ward. At night the place must be dead quiet."

Jim opened the door for Blair then led him to the elevator. When they got off on the fourth floor Blair paused to look at his notes as to where they were expected to go, but Jim put his hand on his back and guided him to the left with out pause. They zagged to the right once going through a set of swinging doors before reaching a small nurses station.

The corpsman behind the desk raised his head as they approached. "Can I help, sirs?"

"I'm Dr. Sandburg and this is Detective Ellison. We are here to see Colonel Jorgenson."

The corpsman nodded once, "Have a seat, I'll page him."

A few minutes later Colonel Jorgenson came through the same double doors that Blair and Jim had come through earlier, having obviously been in another art of the hospital. He wore a white doctors coat over a khaki uniform, he had light brown hair cut close in typical military fashion, and wire rimmed glasses, and several files in his hand, only the stethoscope was missing from the picture.

He reached his hand out towards Jim, "Doctor Sandburg, it's nice to finally meet you."

Jim just looked at the hand, attached to the man that had unknowing insulted his guide, and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blair bounced on his toes, "Actually, I'm Dr. Sandburg." He put out his hand to shake with the Colonel. "It's nice to meet you too. This is Detective Jim Ellison. Jim is also a sentinel."

"Oh, sorry about that. Welcome to Portsmouth and I'm really glad the two of your were able to come. But before we go in, I need to tell you about the change in Petty Officer Johnson's condition. Why don't we go to the lounge to talk before we see him."

They went back through the swinging doors and down the hall to plain door at the end, marked Staff Lounge.

"Have a seat, coffee?"

"No thank you," Ellison gruffly, "why don't you just tell us what changed, so we can get on with the reason we flew across the country."

"Of course." The colonel sat at the table and spread out his files. When he found the one he wanted he opened it and flipped the pages for a moment. "We have been doing check on him every 15 minutes as requested, when necessary we use the list of techniques you provided to pull him from the 'zones' or to help him with the sensory spikes."

"Last night he told the nurse doing the nine o'clock check that he was going to try to do the meditative exercises before going to bed." The Colonel was reading his notes, obviously quoting the log, Sandburg had instituted for any Sentinel in crisis and under medical observation.

"The log describes him as sitting up, Indian style in the middle of his bed from just after nine till just after ten. After that, he got up and went to bed. The checks continued through the night, but according to the nurses and corpsmen on duty last night he slept through until 0530."

"He didn't wake up at all?" Blair asked, like a shark having scented the water, he knew something had changed.

"His room is one of the typical observation rooms, the wall between the room and the nurse's station is glass, we have asked the Petty Officer to leave the curtains open as much as possible, including while he is asleep. Last night was the first time his sleep could be described as undisturbed since he's been with us. In addition, his rate of incidents today is less then half of what it has been any other day."

Blair slapped his hand flat on the table. "Is there anything else I need to know before we go in to speak with him?" He paused for a minute allowing the Colonel to shake his head.

"Great, then it's time Jim and I did our stuff. I would like it if you and your staff remained outside the room while Jim and I are inside. Sometime getting two sentinels in a room together for the first time can be a little nerve wracking." Jim just snorted, but nodded once.

"Fine, I'll lead you back and then talk to the staff."


End file.
